osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Ragash Mora Naar
Personality Ragash, has a personality of an aristocrat, Arrogant and thinks he is the best at everything. he doesn't like positive moral values such as sharing and compassion, he prefers the complete opposite. Ragash is a racist demon, he despises any other species he sees. Unless, if he/she/it has business with him, then he can cast aside his racism and talk normally. Ragash is also well known to be rude to other people, especially to magic based users. When confronted with problems, Ragash will use anything at his discretion to eradicate it, even his friends life, Or in a familiar word, he is ready to betray anyone he knows to gain personal benefits. Appearance He is a tall bulky demon with a tainted red skin as well as a pair of huge horns in his head. He wears a OG Highschool T-shirt and black loafers for his foot wear. Abilities and power Ragash is surrounded by unstable energies from hell. unfortunately, it doesn't do anything here since the energies in earth are different from hell's, thus his father gave him a pouch filled with hellish substances such as unholy and fire magic. he can forge weapons from either unholy or fire magic, he carries this unholy and fire magic in a medium sized pouch..but, he can also detonate the weapons he forged, regaining the used magic back to his possession. However, since he only carries unholy and fire magic as big as a pouch, he can only craft 3-4 weapons. And also, after detonating the forged weapons, the magic will be unusable and must be brought back to the pouch for some time (10 minutes) in order to reactivate it. Backstory Ragash was born in the forge of hell owned by his father, a Daemon who is also a magician. His father was a prideful and arrogant being, even to fellow demons..he is considered to be one of the most arrogant demons living in hell. From his arrogance, came this crazy idea to experiment with his only son. to do it he overloaded him with hellish magic . But little did he know, that this would be his undoing. After months of practicing this method, his son's aura became unstable. Occasionally, it would burst and blast all nearby object that surrounds him. Of course, seeing his mistake and not wanting to be mocked for his failure, he planned to banish him to earth. Thus, it happened. Before Ragash was banished to earth..his father gave him a small pouch of magic in order to 'keep the destruction going'. When he arrived on earth, he was like a lost child. with no one to take care of him, or educate him. That is until a wizard pity him and took him as his apprentice. The wizard was surprised to the energies that surrounded Ragash, he has never seen these energies before. The wizard then taught him on how to tap on to his energies. After years of training, the wizard stated that now he has full control of his energies. From these very statement, Ragash's arrogance came to be, he thinks that he is too good to be taught by the wizard and decided to killed him. He heard this rumor about a school named Osaka Gakuin, where students with various background and powers came. Interested, he enrolled there. Relationship Since He is a Racist bastard. everyone despises Ragash. This is also supported by Ragash lack of comradery and need of friendship. He only cares for those who is willing to pay for his help and service. He is currently one room with Goeb Lynn Goodfellow (Mkat's permission) Trivia * Ragash is also the name of The Orc Raid leader from the lord of the ring series * Naar in arabic means hell * he was inspired by Diablo from the ''Diablo ''Franchise Category:Student Category:Supernatural Category:Accepted Character Category:Demon Category:Male Category:Character